


The Biznet

by Jedi1514



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carpenter Yoongi, Florist Park Jimin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi1514/pseuds/Jedi1514
Summary: The only reason Yoongi willingly wakes up to attend the weekly networking meeting for small businesses at 7:30 every Thursday morning is the free breakfast. And the really cute florist with pink hair that likes to doodle flowers.





	The Biznet

**1/4/18  Thursday  7:15am**

            Yoongi already has his ten dollars out when he walks up to the registration desk, Jungkook trailing behind him. He groans when he sees Jongdae sitting behind the till, a big donation bucket on one side and an extremely bored looking Changmin on the other. He sighs and pulls a crisp one-hundred-dollar bill from his wallet, dropping it into the bucket.

            “That time of year again already?”

            “You know it.” Jongdae beams. “Thanks for the donation! I’ll bring your tickets in a couple of weeks. Oh, and bring cash next week, we’re going to start selling 50/50 tickets.” Yoongi nods and turns to Changmin.

            “You know, I thought this was supposed to help us make money, not suck us dry.” Changmin gives him an unimpressed look and goes back to his coffee while Jongdae squeals indignantly.

            “Excuse you, it is for a good cause. Our organization helps over two thousand – “

            “Victims every year. I know Jongdae, I’m just kidding.” He steps to the side and lets Jungkook pay his registration fee.

            “Oh, are you the new photographer?” Jongdae sits up straighter and smiles, “Welcome to Biznet! I’m Jongdae, from Griffin House. We’re the sexual assault and domestic violence center here in the county.”

            “Our resident non-profit.” Changmin adds from the side. Yoongi grabs Jungkook’s arm and starts to drag him away before the line growing behind them can get mad.

            “He’ll meet you during the bios. Later Jongdae.” The man in question pulls a face at him but dutifully goes back to collecting registration fees. Yoongi is fairly sure Changmin has started snoring into his coffee.

            Yoongi grabs a cup from the adjacent table before steering Jungkook into the breakfast line, waving at Jin when they get close enough.

            “I make all this food every week, and every week all you eat is bacon.” Yoongi looks down at the plate he’s been loading up, then back up at Jin. Without breaking eye contact he reaches over and puts one grape on his plate before going back to the bacon. Jin screeches and Yoongi only just manages to keep from bursting out laughing, Jungkook however is not so practiced and bursts out into giggles, drawing Jin’s attention. Yoongi quickly grabs him before the caterer can lay into him and drags him back out into the main hall.

            When they finally sit down he exhales noisily and starts in on his bacon while Jungkook looks around at the large square they’ve made out of tables. Across from them he can see Taehyung and Hoseok chatting, and a little further down Yunho is sleeping on his arms. From the corner of his eye he can see Namjoon glaring at the older man, but he knows the current president wouldn’t dare say anything to the man who created the group in the first place, even if he only comes for the coffee and breakfast now.

            At 7:29 the chair next to his screeches against the linoleum as it’s pulled out, and the out of breath man that sits beside him is the most gorgeous human being he’s ever seen. He vaguely recognizes the pink haired man as someone who usually sits next with Taehyung, meaning, as far from Yoongi as possible.

            The man shoots him a shy smile and Yoongi chokes on his coffee. The smile quickly morphs into a worried frown.

            “Oh, did I startle you? I’m sorry.”

            “No, no. It’s fine. Um – “

            “Jimin.”

            “Right, Jimin. Who does – “Jimin giggles and starts pulling out a notepad and his business cards.

            “I’m the florist.” Yoongi takes the proffered card and tries his best not to turn the same shade as Jimin’s hair.

            “Right, of course.”

 

**1/11/18  Thursday  7:20am**

            “Okay, so you know Heechul, the travel agent?” Their small group all glance down in the man’s direction.

            “That’s the guy who brings a boombox and sings his bio, right?”

            “No, that’s his sub.” Jungkook nods at the correction and makes a note in his phone.

            “Whatever.” Jongdae lowers his voice and rest of them lean in closer. “Anyway, so he gives me this bag of donations, right. And I’m like cool, donations. So, I get back to the office and me and our receptionist Yixing are unpacking this bag, and it has in it, I kid you not; a pair of jeans, one sweater, a wall calendar, two opened boxes of tampons, a bag of stove top stuffing, and an honest to god, gift-wrapped fruitcake.”

            “What?” Next to him Jungkook and Jimin stare at Jongdae with bug eyes.

            “So, what did you do with it?”

            “Well we couldn’t take it to shelter. Like who the hell is going to eat a fruitcake? So, we were about to just throw it away, but our finance guy Minseok – you guys know Minseok, right? He subs for me sometimes.”

            “That’s the dude with all the statistics, right?”

            “No, that’s Baekhyun. Anyway, turns out that Minseok likes fruitcake. Weirdo.”

 

**1/18/18  Thursday  7:35am**

“Good morning Biznet!”

            “Good morning Namjoon.”

            “Thank you, Hoseok. So today we’ll be switching things up a bit. Instead of introducing your own business, you’ll be introducing the business of the person to your right!” Yoongi turns to his left to look at Jimin who is smiling sheepishly.

            “Well I think you’ve got it easy.”

            “Min Carpentry. Give us a call if you need anything.” Jimin intones in a horrible imitation of his voice. Yoongi smiles anyway.

            “You got it.” When Yoongi turns back front Baekhyun, sitting to his right, has pushed a piece of paper in front of him, an entire speech written out in sparkly teal ink.

            “You do know we only have a minute each.” Baekhyun glares and taps the paper with his pen pointedly.

            “Alright, I’ll do my best.”

 

**1/25/18  Thursday  8am**

            Jimin doodles flowers. Jimin bullet journals, and in his bullet journal he has an entire section of pages set aside to doodle in. He’s been at it since the meeting started thirty minutes ago and he seems absolutely determined to fill up the entire page by the end of the meeting. In the background Junmyeon the mortician has just made a bad joke about repeat customers, and that means it’s almost his turn to talk but he can’t bring himself to care because Jimin pokes his tongue out when he draws and it’s the cutest thing Yoongi’s seen in his entire life.

 

**2/1/18  Thursday  7:25am**

            When Jungkook returns to Biznet after a week out with the flu, Yoongi is surrounded by Jimin on one side and Namjoon on the other. Looking down to where Namjoon usually sits he sees Heechul’s singing sub sitting with a giant 90’s style boombox in front of them. Put out, he pays his ten dollars and goes to sit on the opposite side of the square, next to a man with long floppy hair held back by a wide tie-dye headband. He’s also wearing a crystal on a long leather strap. He vaguely recalls Yoongi telling him not to sit next to whatever his name is, but he’s tired, and still recovering so he ignores Yoongi’s advice and sits down next to the hippie.

            “Hi, I’m Taehyung! And you’re Jungkook, right? The photographer? Are you alright? You look sick.” Behind Taehyung he can see Changmin and Yunho at full attention, shaking their heads vigorously. Which is weird considering this is the first time he’s seen both of them awake at the same time.

            “Um, yeah. I’m fine. Just getting over the flu.” Taehyung gasps and Jungkook can see Changmin and Yunho slapping their foreheads.

            “You poor thing! I have an oil that’ll fix you right up!”

            “An oil?”

            “An essential oil! This one reduces fever and nausea. But I have one for pain, for insomnia, for indigestion. One for cleaning, and stress, and autism. Here, take it.” Jungkook hesitantly reaches out and takes the bottle offered to him while he processes Taehyung’s words.

            “Do I drink it? And wait did you say autism? Because I’m pretty sure that’s not possible and just, really not appropriate to say – “

            “No, silly! You rub it on your stomach.” Jungkook is pretty sure he’s fallen into an alternate dimension  at this point.

 

**2/8/18  Thursday  7:10am**

            “You could’ve warned me about Taehyung.” Yoongi stops scanning the room and fixes Jungkook with a look.

            “I told you not to sit next to him.”

            “Yeah, but you could’ve told me why! Now he keeps texting me about oils.”

            “Wait you gave him your number?”

            “I was being nice!” Yoongi shrugs and goes back to scanning the room.

            “What are you looking for anyway?”

            “Jimin. He’s usually here by now.”

            “Oh, he has a sub this week. Nice guy.” He points out a tall man with tan skin and a blinding white smile. Yoongi blinks and wonders if being unnaturally attractive is a requirement to be a florist.

 

**2/15/18  Thursday  7:20am**

Jongin the sub is here again for the second week in a row and Yoongi is concerned. So instead of going to load up a plate with bacon he wanders over to where Jongin is talking with Hoseok.

            “Hey, Yoongi! It’s your turn to do the Facebook live next week – “

            “I’m not doing it.” Hoseok gives him an affronted look. “But it’s the best way to advertise your business. Do you know how many people you can reach through social media?”

            “I get enough business without your Facebook live that literally five people will watch at 7:30am on a Thursday.” Hoseok’s face is turning an alarming shade of tomato red, and next to him Jongin looks like he can’t decide whether to laugh or run away. Yoongi turns his attention to him.

            “Hey, where’s Jimin?” Jongin looks at him confusedly for a moment before breaking into a Cheshire grin.

            “You must be Yoongi.” That puts him on edge.

            “Yes, I am. So, Jimin?” Jongin laughs softly. “Don’t worry lover boy. We’ve just had a lot of orders recently. Valentine’s Day and all. Jimin’s taking the day off. He’ll be back next week.” Yoongi pointedly ignores the wink Jongin sends him as he walks away.

 

**2/22/18  Thursday  9am**

            “Alright that wraps up today’s meeting. Just a reminder our spotlight speaker next week will be Taehyung, God help us. Yoongi and Jimin are on set-up. See you next week Biznet.”

            Yoongi’s head snaps up to look at Jimin, currently trying to calm a fuming Taehyung. The florist looks up after Taehyung storms off and gives Yoongi a shy smile.

 

**3/1/18  Thursday  6:30am**

            When Yoongi pulls up to the meeting hall it’s still pitch black out and there’s only one other car in the parking lot. He parks his old truck next to a light blue pick-up with a few  bags of soil in the bed.

            Jimin has already gotten half the tables set up by the time Yoongi makes it in. He’s practically glowing even in the harsh fluorescent light, not a hair out of place. Yoongi on the other hand forgot to brush his hair that morning and the only work shirt he could find was the one with a giant varnish stain on it.

            By 6:45 they have all the tables set up and have settled behind the registration table. Yoongi is about to make an embarrassing comment about the weather when Jimin pulls a bottle of wine from his bag.

            Yoongi stares at it for a long moment, speechless. “Uh, not that I don’t want to break out the liquor every meeting, but I think it’s a bit too early for that.” Jimin flushes the same shade as his hair.

            “It’s not for drinking, it’s for Jongdae. For the Wine Tasting Gala? He asked us all to donate a bottle last week.” Yoongi searches for any memory of that happening, but all he comes up with is how cute Jimin had looked in his oversized sweater last week. He groans and drops his head into his arms.

            “Jongdae is going to kill me.”

            Jimin giggles and shakes his head. “Jongdae is too nice for that.”

            Yoongi shoots him a grimace. “He’ll send Baekhyun after me. He’ll recite facts and statistics at me until I drown in my coffee.” Jimin continues to laugh at him, causing Jin to shoot them a strange look as he and his employees trail in with breakfast.

            “Are you going to the Wine Tasting then?” Jimin stops and shakes his head forlornly.

            “I usually do. Jongdae even gave me a couple of comp tickets for donating the centerpieces but I gave them to Jongin and Taemin for their hard work during Valentine’s.”

 

**3/3/18  Thursday  8:10am**

            “Chim. Chim. Chim. Chimmy Chim Chim.” Jimin shushes him and looks around the room before responding.

            “What, Tae? We’re in the middle of the meeting.”

            “Look, I brought you an oil.”

            “Thanks, Tae. What’s it for this time?”

            “Love.”

            “Love?”

            “Love.”

            “You brought me a love oil?” Jimin stares down at the bottle. “Where am I supposed to put it?”

            “Well, you know.” There’s a long silence between them.

            “Did you seriously just give me lube and call it love oil?”

            “It’s all natural.”

 

**3/15/18  Thursday  8:20am**

            “We have an oil for everything. The flu, mental illnesses, the common cold. If you can think of it, there’s an oil for it.” Jimin hid his face in Yoongi’s shoulder as the Sweet Sensations guy, Kyungsoo, continued to introduce Taehyung’s business, completely deadpan. On his other side Jungkook is nearly in tears.

            “I wish Taehyung was here.” His sub, a girl names Hani who Yoongi is fairly sure is just one of Taehyung’s friends, just looks confused.

            “If you need an oil you can contact us via telephone, email, or crystal. Thank you.”

            There’s a damp spot on his shirt where Jimin has started tearing up and he’s fairly sure Jungkook is dead.

 

**3/22/18   Thursday  8:45am**

            “ – and don’t even get me started on hurricane insurance.”

            Namjoon has been ranting about insurance for about five minutes, well beyond his allotted time. Next to him Jaejoong has cycled through the yellow warning flag, the red extreme warning flag, and has taken to ringing the time bell every few seconds to no avail. Another minute passes and Jaejoong gives up, throwing down the flags and sitting back to glare. Next to him Yoongi seems to have fallen asleep, and on Yoongi’s other side Jimin is doodling little flowers on the carpenter’s arm. A few people have gotten up to get more coffee, and Changmin actually left. The only person who seems to be actually listening to Namjoon is Jin, who’s not even a member of Biznet. However, Jungkook is almost positive this is only because, as Jin admitted to him a few weeks ago, he likes Namjoon’s voice.

 

**3/29/18  Thursday  9:30am**

            The last portion of the meeting is the only part Yoongi actually cares about, as it’s when the small businesses actually exchange work referrals. He has a nice stack going that particular morning, Krystal from the flooring place and Chanyeol from the local hardware store dropping off a few each. When he returns to his seat after dropping off a referral of his own there’s a little slip of white paper sitting next to his stack - one of the thank you slips. There’s no name on it, just a little flower drawn in pink gel pen. The line meant for the description of the work done just says coffee, and in the spot for the cost of the work it reads ‘priceless’. Yoongi smiles slightly and carefully tucks the slip of paper into his wallet.

 

**4/5/18  Thursday  7:15am**

            “Do you want to go to the Wine Tasting with me?” Jungkook looks up from he’d been playing on his phone, furrowing his brows.

            “I’m sorry, what?”

            “I have an extra ticket to the Wine Tasting, the Griffin House fundraiser. Do you want to go with me?” Taehyung was now looking at him with an extremely hopeful expression, fingers clutched tightly around his crystal.

            “Ummm, sure, why not?”

 

**4/5/18   Thursday  9:45am**

            “Chim! The love oil worked!”

            “Tae, I do not want to know.”

 

**4/12/18  Thursday  7:10am**

            Jongdae was once again manning the registration table when Yoongi and Jungkook arrived. As he dropped his ten dollars into Namjoon’s hands Jongdae passed over two tickets printed on heavy cardstock, sporting an elegant, minimalistic design. Yoongi raised an eyebrow at them.

            “What happened to the ‘Red, White, and Blush Wines from Around the World’, complete with 90’s clip art?”

            Jongdae scowled at him. “Why would you bring that up? We’re moving in a more modern direction. Our new Development Assistant made them. You like?”

            “The guy with the resting bitch face that subbed last week?”

            Jongdae sighed and reached out to take Jungkook’s money. “We’re working on it with him.” They moved over to the coffee table, waving to Amber as she passed.

            “So, you’re going to this thing with me, right?” Jungkook rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.        

            “I’m actually going with Taehyung.”

            Yoongi stared for a long moment before turning to grab a cup. “Your funeral man.”

 

**4/19/18   Thursday  7:15am**

            “So, you want to go to the Wine Tasting with me?”

            “Sure, I’d love to.”

 

**4/19/18  Thursday  9:45am**

            “Oh my god Tae, that stupid love oil actually worked!”

            “What do you mean stupid?”

 

**4/26/18  Thursday  8:10am**

            “The Wine Tasting is this weekend people. If you haven’t bought tickets or donated wine yet, what are you doing with your lives?” Yoongi shook under Baekhyun’s glare. “This is our biggest fundraiser of the year people. Saturday. 6-8:30. Bring your checkbooks.”

            Jimin smiled at Yoongi from across the room

 

**4/28/18  Saturday  6:00pm**

            Jongdae beamed at them as he took their tickets, handing each of them a program and a wine glass. Jimin complimented him on his teal tie.

            “Thanks! Teal is the color for Sexual Assault Awareness Month, you know. Remember, teal in April!” Jongdae looked around before leaning in and lowering his voice. “One of our volunteers called it Domestic Violence Month earlier and I had to hold Baekhyun back.”

            “It was brutal.” Minseok agrees, coming up to sit next to Jongdae. He gives them both a pointed look and rattles the bucket with the 50/50 tickets.

            Yoongi sighs as they walk away, his wallet feeling considerably lighter. They’re not the first people there, but the large banquet hall is still fairly empty. They sit down at one of the table in the back and Yoongi admires the flowers in the centerpiece.

            “These are beautiful, Jimin.” The florist blushes and ducks his head.

            “I wasn’t able to find any teal flowers. They had to settle for purple.”

            “And they’re gorgeous.” They both smile at Baekhyun as he comes around, wearing the same tie as Jongdae and Minseok, plus a pair of sparkly teal converse. “Thank you again! Now if you’ll excuse me I have to make sure my date doesn’t break all our wine glasses.” They all turn to look at where Chanyeol is carefully carrying several boxes of wine glasses stacked on top of each other.

 

**4/28/18  Saturday  6:30pm**

            Jungkook wonders where Taehyung managed find a full on teal suit as they enter the banquet hall. The Wine Tasting is in full swing and he spots Yoongi and Jimin grabbing beers at the bar while Taehyung greets a couple of girls who introduce themselves as Wendy and Irene, the Griffin House counselors.  He’s about to suggest they join Yoongi and Jimin when Taehyung grabs his arm excitedly and pulls him over to look at the silent auction.

 

**4/28/18  Saturday  7pm**

            “I’m just saying I could’ve done better.” Jin huffs and pushes his empty plate away. He reaches over starts to pick at Namjoon’s.

            “Yes, but then you wouldn’t have been able to enjoy your night with me.”

            Jin rolls his eyes, “That was incredibly cheesy.”

            “You’ve made six wine puns since we got here half an hour ago.”

            “Excuse you, those were hilarious.”

 

**4/28/18  Saturday  7:15pm**

            “Should we bid on the Disney tickets or the Sea World tickets?”

            “The last time I went to Sea World I could hear the penguins crying out for help.”

            Jungkook stops and processes that. “Right, Disney it is.”

 

**4/28/18  Saturday 7:30pm**

Yoongi led Jimin out onto the back patio of the venue, and together they leaned onto the railing to look out at the back lawn, alight with hundreds of luminaries.

            “This is my favorite part of the event every year.” Jimin said softly.

            Yoongi smiled, eyes focused on the enraptured look on Jimin’s face. “Mine too.”

 

**4/28/18  Saturday  8pm**

            “Did you seriously just drop that wine glass, Chanyeol?”

 

**4/28/18  Saturday  8:30pm**

            Jongdae waved at them as they left, a large gift basket clutched in Jimin’s arms. Yoongi waited to until they had both clambered into his truck before he plucked the basket from Jimin’s grip.

            “Now will you tell me what you won. When did you even bid on this?” Yoongi asked as he undid the ribbon and pulled out a bottle of wine, chocolate, and a bag of bath bombs. “Is this a self-care basket?”

            “I guess you could call it that.” Yoongi pulled out a small envelope form the bottom of the basket, scanning the logo on it curiously.

            “Club Continental? Isn’t that the fancy hotel down on the river?” Jimin smiled and nodded in affirmation. “Well, who you going to go with?”

            “Yoongi!” Jimin slapped his arm. The older man smiled and leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

            “Pick a weekend, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to attend these meetings for my job, and most of these scenarios actually happened at some point or another. The way all the characters act are based off of real people I met at the meetings. Props if you can guess who I am.  
> I sometimes scream about kpop and law school on twitter if you're into that: megs_sp


End file.
